


Black Affection

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Lipstick, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boyfriends, Dude is covered with black kisses on his face, Idea came from Roleplaying, Just Showing Affection, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, LITERALLY, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Makeup, Morning Kisses, Morning Surprise, No Smut, Post Season 8, Still Need to Watch Voltron, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Keith is unsure where and when he bought the product, but right now, he wasn’t complaining.You would understand if you were in Keith’s position. The last thing he expected this morning was waking up to a smiling Lance McClain. With black painted lips.





	Black Affection

Keith is unsure where and when he bought the product, but right now, he wasn’t complaining.

You would understand if you were in Keith’s position. The last thing he expected this morning was waking up to a smiling Lance McClain. With black painted lips.

The midnight color came from the liquid lipstick he hid from Keith’s eyes, from what he was told, after the last mission BOM went through before returning to Earth. That was weeks ago. How Keith couldn’t notice wasn’t a surprise really; he’s not one to rummage through people’s drawers, including his boyfriend’s. Not unless something important to him was missing, at least.

When Keith woke up this morning, he expected the basic routine with a fresh cup of coffee to boost him out of his groggy and cranky nature, but, once again, his sharpshooter paladin of a boyfriend has found a way to surprise him.

After the first ten seconds of the surprise, Keith was more than ready for the day than he ever was back at the Castle of Lions.

The smile on his face was impossible to remove, whether he wanted to or not. Gentle warm hands grasped his head as if it was delicate, but not as delicate as the kisses Lance planted upon his pale face. Each one was slow and pressed down enough to have each mark precise and detailed.

The first was, of course, on his forehead.

Keith pouted at that, wanting to kiss those sinful and delicious painted lips. However, after three more was planted on the side, the pout soon became a sheepish smile, flustered by the affection. If this was done years ago, he would have a hard time accepting it without being so flustered since he wasn’t used to it. He wasn’t complaining though, it all because of his boyfriend after all.

His eyes fluttered closed, now in content as he relaxed on each given kiss. He was sure the color was fading by now, but Lance didn’t pull back even if he wanted to paint another layer on his lips. He just kept going, and had Keith consciously tilt his head occasionally in a few directions for Lance to kiss further on the open space. He pouted at the soft chuckle that was close to his ear, but it didn’t last long as the kissing got intimate on the side of his neck. After another “bonding moment” in bed last night, his neck was a tad sensitive from the biting and sucking as he kissed over a few hickies .

Once again, Keith wasn’t complaining.

His mind then went blank when those lips finally touched Keith’s. He wasted no time on holding back as he had the kiss become deep and passionate quickly. He felt Lance’s tanned hands let go of his head and held onto his shoulders, at the same time his own pale hands cupped Lance’s face. A heat was already growing inside of his stomach, but the ache down from his spine was a good reminder to hold back from jumping Lance without a care.

Once they pulled back, both were breathless with hooded eyes, the lingering sight of lust in them. They were silent despite the panting, dazed eyes still in contact until the blue ones broke away from his violet ones and rested on Keith’s lips.

Slightly puckered and glistened, what was left over from Lance’s lips was now smudged onto Keith’s, leaving behind a minimum amount of black lipstick on, as if he was wiping the color off and a bit remained. And yet, Lance bit his lower lip, not caring of the black getting on his white teeth, with the lust now blooming in his eyes. Keith knew that look too well, and the heat in his stomach was recharged from fading.

With a mischievous glint spotted in Lance’s eyes, Keith couldn’t help but tensed up a little.

“I would love to see those lips in black,” he flirted. “...while you suck me off~”

That damned smirk of his spread, almost identical to the Cheshire Cat’s, no doubt amused by the dark red-skinned glare Keith was giving, while it also was perfect with the black kisses splattered about on his face.

“I don’t hear a ‘no’ from you. Glad you agree~”

Keith cursed, and Lance laughed. “Love you, too, kitten!”

No matter how many times Keith wanted to hit him, he couldn’t. Not when given a great idea like that. Damn his luck.


End file.
